


Understanding

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fenris Has Issues, Fenris Needs a Hug, Fenris is Bad at Feelings, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Fenris is bad at Feelings; Hawke is frustratingly patient with him.





	Understanding

“No, Hawke!”

"It's fine, Fenris."

"It is not!”

Garret glanced at the floor briefly, then raised his head to look Fenris right in the eye. 

The frown on the elf's face, as well as the tension Garret could see in his posture, made the mage want to wrap his arms around the other man, but he knew it could be a bad idea at the moment.

A week earlier they had just finished a job for Tomwise. Sadly, on the way back they had encountered a few blood mages, who had attacked them right away. Later, after they had managed to leave the caves, and Garret had made an observation about one of the mages looking scared, Fenris had looked at him, clearly furious, so Garret had touched the warrior’s forearm gently. 

As soon as his fingers connected with the cold armor, though, the elf had growled, pushed Garret away, and his gauntlet accidentally scratched Garret’s forearm. As he looked at Garret’s bleeding arm, Fenris had been shocked by what had happened. Garret had wanted to tell him that he was fine, but Fenris had just turned around quickly, and left Garret, Varric, and Aveline standing in the middle of the road in silence, not even once looking back.

A few days later, right before Garret had went to take a bath, Bodahn had informed him that Fenris came to see him. After asking the dwarf to tell Fenris to come up, Garret had put his staff next to the bed, and took off his vest and boots.

When the warrior had walked into the room a few minutes later, Garret had been wiping his face and neck with a towel, but stopped as soon as he had noticed the look on Fenris’ face.

Neither of them said anything for a while after Fenris fell silent, but as Garret watched the elf look around the room, clearly uncomfortable, he threw the towel on the chair and turned to hang his vest in the closet.

“Are you hungry?” He asked quietly when the silence started bothering him. “I could ask Bodahn to bring us something. I think we still have the wine Isabela brought last week.”

When he didn't hear an answer, he turned his head, only to see Fenris stepping closer to him.

"I... I do not understand you, mage," the warrior said, frowning. One hand, still clad in a gauntlet, fisted in Garret’s undershirt, he glanced at Garret’s lips, then at his forearm where the scar used to be.

"Well, there are days when I barely understand myself as well," Garret replied, putting one hand on Fenris’ waist gently.

Shaking his head, Fenris hid his face in Garret’s neck slowly, his soft breath tickling Garrett’s skin. “I didn’t mean to… I couldn’t…”

“I told you, Fenris, it’s fine,” Garret pressed his lips to the side of the elf’s head, tangling fingers of his free hand in his white hair. “You have the right to be angry, Fenris. I was just worried about you.”

“I’m not good at this,” Fenris muttered, and Garret smiled against his hair. 

“Neither am I,” he replied.

Garret had no idea how long they stayed right there, just holding each other in silence, but he didn’t care. Just having Fenris there with him, knowing that he was safe, was enough.

Later, as they laid in bed wrapped around each other, and Garret was listening to Fenris’ quiet breathing, he finally felt calm. It was easy to relax and fall asleep when he felt Fenris snuggling closer to him and pressing his nose to Garret’s collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Dragon Age II, Fenris/Garret Hawke, Fenris is bad at Feelings; Hawke is frustratingly patient with him"_ ([*HERE*](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/703359.html?thread=92835199#t92835199)).


End file.
